Silver Dragon
by SilverRay
Summary: She gave her the power of a dragonman. Two thousand years have passed and the dragon has awakened. In this world of technology, magic still lives.
1. Teaser

Silver Dragon

**Teaser**

It flew around her, its beauty strange and intriguing. Her small hand reached out to it as a smile touched her lips. It smiled at her. _Usagi, _the creature whispered, a whisper them seemed infinitely loud and yet soothing. The girl nodded, her golden haired beating to the wind, tangling itself as slowly it slowed. The great enormous creature touched its hind legs to the ground and circled itself around the curious girl. Its beautiful yet eerie black scales shimmered in the moonlight. A dragon. Its wings gently flapped one last time as the creature settled itself into a comfortable position to watch the little girl stare at her in awe. 

Usagi 

The girl had no words to speak. She had heard many tales of the dragons but she had never laid her eyes upon a real live dragon, not to add it wasn't ever known if they really existed. It was so different. The creature wasn't evil, it didn't spit fire left and right. It was just another gentle creature. A smile crossed the girl's lips. _Usagi, I shed upon thee a gift. Thee mustn't tell thy friends or thy family of it. _The dragon leaned her head closer to the little girl who didn't dare move. She stared, eyes still wide with wonder. _Thee is the chosen one. _

Gently almost as if handling a delicate vase the black dragon rested the scales of her face against the small girl's face. Usagi didn't move, her eyes wondering, questioning. _I give thee the powers of a dragon. _

The girl didn't move and soon she was engulfed in a light. She was terrified but no screams issued forth from her mouth. Her eyes clenched tight, her hair bellowing around her as the light flared around her swirling in a dance. Soon the small girl did scream as something raked across her flesh tearing at her and she could feel the pain as the blood splattered around her. 

Slowly, almost like a flower blossoming she had changed. Her blue eyes sparkled with question as the cuts disappeared and the blood stopped pouring. She had changed, her once short golden blond hair was an endless sea at sunrise. Wings, wings were outstretched, she willed them to flap. They flapped. She slowly turned her eyes and the smooth dragon wings stared back at her. Slowly the once little girl raised her hands to her face, human…but the wings, dragon. "Nani?" she questioned. Her eyes turned to search for the black dragon but it was gone. What was she to do now? She was…a dragonhuman? Humandragon? Something in between? 

"A Dragonman," someone supplied for her.  

She spun around and as she did her hair turned silver. What was happening to her? "Nani?" she asked. 

The person's body was covered in a black cloak that made him part of the shadows. Usagi stared at him fingering her long silver hair. "You're a dragonman, the last." 

Suddenly the silver haired girl fell forward falling onto her hands and knees. Her breaths came in ragged gasps and soon her body was covered in silver scales. Air…she couldn't breathe! Her body was soon covered in scales and it grew. Usagi clenched her eyes shut as tight as she could. The pain disappeared and she opened her eyes once more. A dragon? _What happened? _She asked.

"Like I said, you're a dragonman. The last one. I'll come to get you when you're older."

_WAIT! _Usagi cried as the man turned away. _Don't leave! Please don't leave me like this! What do I do? _The dragon collapsed upon the ground causing it to rumble for a moment. Slowly she changed back into a human, her wings invisible to the world. She didn't know what to do…what had happened? What would happen to her? A tear trailed down her cheek and soon vines covered her body. It wrapped around her and soon she was nothing but part of the forest. 

The end? Do you want to read more? Let me know!


	2. Meet Humans

**Silver Dragon**

**Chapter 1**

The first droplets of yellow rain pierced through the forest, breaking apart the leaves and forcing the flowers to look upon its face. Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes opened. Glowing blue that belonged to no human slowly pulled into focus. Slowly, the wind seemed to echo as the act was done at a lazy summer pace. She raised her head a little trying to ignore the pain of being in one position for too long, much too long. 

Slowly she pulled her body into a sitting position. She observed her surroundings for a moment. A forest. Why was she here? She had no memory of any moments prior. Eventually she allowed herself to stand, she was as wobbly as a newborn colt. When she could stand she slowly made her way out of the forest, pausing often to rest for she couldn't move that far without feeling weak or tired. After much time, too much time, she reached a clearing. It seemed familiar but she couldn't remember where. The silvery hair that covered her body glinted in the sunlight as she slowly made her way across the clearing to the building that stood there. 

Salt. She could smell the salt drifting from the ocean coming to her nose. It all seemed so familiar. She couldn't place where though. Her bare feet eventually touched cold stone that was slowly being warmed by the sun. Tables covered the patio and slowly it raised so you could see the ocean. She couldn't see the ocean though. She only saw the cold stone. Cold unfeeling stone. She made her way across it slowly of course. Then she heard voices. She had never heard voices before. 

Soon the voices were near. A shriek found a way through the empty cavern that once knew how the speak as her arms came up to shield her body from their eyes. The voices stopped and suddenly a very wide blue eyes met her own. "Miss…" a hand waved a piece of fabric at her and she gingerly took it, wrapping it around herself. 

"Come on Quatre is that the best you could do?" 

Soon she was offered a whole outfit of clothing and slowly, piece by piece she slipped into it. After she had finished that task she looked at who had offered her the clothing. The gray uniform was offered to her by cold prussian eyes. Soon her vision focused better and she could see their faces. "Miss can we help you?" the once only blue eyed boy asked. 

She couldn't grasp her voice again. She had just wrapped her fingers around it only to have it disappear. Slowly ever so slowly she forced out words. "…Usagi…dragon…"

Her voice was beyond broken and cracked. It was as if she was just learning to speak once more. Slowly her words became understandable as she was watched closely. Even though she was the one talking mumbling of 'injustice' was heard. "My name," she forced out slowly, "is Usagi. I am a dragonman." She took a moment to prepare to speak again. "I am four years old." 

He started laughing, the one you wouldn't suspect to talk much less laugh. He clenched his green eyes tight and soon his laughter died. Her, FOUR? It just didn't happen. Two boys stared at the boy's outburst of laughter. Prussian eyes narrowed with suspicion but made no comment. Cobalt blue eyes observed her for a moment taking in her face to stare at her stance. Pure blue stared in confusion as dark brown, almost black grumbled as much as his mouth did. 

Without waiting for the boys to reply she closed her eyes for a moment and willed herself to change. She had to find that Dragon. She was the only one that could help her. Of course she didn't know where to look. All she could think of were those black dragon scales reflecting the moonlight like mirror. Perhaps they were a fragment of the moon, or a star perhaps? The wings sprouted forth from her back and she heard someone's breath catch in their throat. Then it stopped.

The transformation reversed itself as if she had been sealed by a spell and she fell onto her hands and knees. She couldn't change! What was wrong? She should be able to change into her dragon form or at least half. Slowly the girl pulled herself up into a sitting position. What was wrong with her? She ignored the stares she received from the five boys and sat there, waiting for something. But nothing would come. 

_He sealed her, BASTARD! _A golden and blue dragon stalked around, steam flowing openly from her nostrils as the fire within her rumbled with her anger. 

No one commented, deep in thought themselves. _Doushite? _A smaller, deep violet dragon asked. _It had taken this long to find her. Why seal her? _

_You know that she can be dangerous once she's awakened_. The pure golden dragon shook her head. _It'll work out some how. _

The rest of the dragons nodded, hoping that it would be very simple without much danger. 

"What do we do with her?" their eyes floated to the girl that was as still as a rock. She was still shocked since she couldn't transform.

"Onnas are just nuisances," the Chinese boy glared at the girl.

"I say we get rid of her."

All eyes fell upon the Japanese boy who had spoken. "She'll just hinder us from our mission. I can't tolerate distractions." His eyes narrowed at the girl who was staring blankly in front of her. Her body was frozen to whatever she was perched upon, lost in this vast world. 

Quatre shook his head. "We can't get rid of her. We're the only people she has."

"She doesn't know us. We'll just pass her onto Ririna. She can stay at the Sanq Kingdom palace. If you're worried about her safety she'll be there." 

Duo shifted his eyes to the girl. "Something doesn't sound right with that though. It almost _feels _as if that would be worse than just letting her out upon the streets." 

"I agree with Duo," the green eyed boy stared at the Japanese boy. "We should probably just let her onto the streets."

Quatre shook his head once more. "No we can't do that! She can barely walk, we just can't let her wander the streets. She's not a dog, she's a human being."

"Dragonman," Hiiro corrected.

"Just kill the damn onna and we won't have to worry about anything," Wufei snapped. 

"Fine." 

The Japanese pulled out his gun and clicked the safety off. Within a matter of seconds he was standing in front of the silvery haired girl. She didn't acknowledge his presence or the predicament she was in. Her head was still bowed, staring at whatever was beneath her. His finger just itched to shoot her then. It descended to the trigged and as soon as the bullet left the shaft she had leapt out of harms way in the blink of an eye. She was fast but that wasn't all. 

Her eyes, those that could not be human, glowed even more than they did earlier and she launched herself at the Japanese boy. It couldn't have been her weight, he had easily picked her up earlier. But _something _her strength most likely pushed him to the ground. They tumbled for a moment before the girl had won and was on top of him her blue eyes glowing furiously. She held him by one hand on his shoulder and her other was raised as a fist ready to beat his face in. Something was wrong, he was the perfect soldier and yet he couldn't get one girl holding him in place with one hand off of him. 

It had taken the other four Gundam pilots together to wrestle the girl off of the perfect soldier. His gun was carelessly discarded in a far corner of the room. He laid there confused as they other four boys worked to get the trashing girl under control, her hands still balled into fists wishing to connect with the Japanese boy's face. Her eyes eventually stopped burning and she blinked confused. "What's going on?" she asked. 

The five boys almost groaned. What had they gotten themselves into? 

~*~ 

um I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this though ^^;;


End file.
